


Bloodbuzz Ohio

by f1renze, kitzeproductions



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Video Format: Streaming, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1renze/pseuds/f1renze, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitzeproductions/pseuds/kitzeproductions
Summary: It's the fear that's the worst of it.Seasons: 1 & 2Artist: The NationalVidder: f1renzeThis vid premiered at VividCon 2010.





	Bloodbuzz Ohio

**Author's Note:**

> Vimeo password = fear


End file.
